1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-pocketed envelope which may be used for various functions such as containing a sales contract, a series of smaller payment envelopes and a payment coupon book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many multi-pocketed envelopes have previously been formed. None of these envelopes, however, contain three pockets all lined up in order to hold a sales contract, a sales payment book, and envelopes to make the payment in. It is readily desirable to have such an envelope in order to keep all features of a sales agreement together. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,764 shows two pockets in an envelope but does not have the third feature with ready access thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 2,469,853 likewise shows a two-pocketed envelope. U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,068 shows a multi-pocketed envelope but with the layering such that it fits in a machine and not such as to have the entire content of the package within one subdivided chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,712 shows a multi-pocketed envelope for mailing but does not show one capable having all of the constituents herein in one divided chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 837,228 shows a multi-pocketed envelope but the pockets all open at the same level thereby not giving ready access to the multi-pockets. U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,584 shows a multi-pocketed envelope but not of the type that is utilized herein for providing the chambers and one which would close to contain all of the chambers. And, U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,021 shows a single-pocketed envelope for a similar use but does not have the necessary features as disclosed herein. While relatively simple, this invention provides a multi-pocketed with ready access to each chamber and which may be utilized in the heretofore described manner.